A New Life
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Serena is forced to leave her beloved scouts behind as she embarks on a new and exciting adventure. But when her friends are threaten what will she do? SereXDare scouts and generals. Set in the early season 1 but changed.
1. The Begining

_**Please this is my first story. Read and Review I NEED FEEDBACK :P **_

_Before Mina arrives. Sailor Moon only has her Tiara and they don't know who Tuxedo Mask is._

Serena was running as fast as she could. Even transformed into sailor moon her injuries protested and she stumbled frequently as she headed towards her second battle for the night. She could feel her fellow scouts in trouble but her body wouldn't move faster then it was already going and she knew that by the time she arrived her friends would already be hurt.

She could see them in the distance. Ray was thrown to the ground her red skirt burnt and as she landed she let out a scream of pain. Summoning the remainder of her strength, she took off her tiara and threw it at the monster intent on trying to hit Ami with its many sharp tentacles. Hitting it straight on the monster burst into blinding flames and disappeared. Serena finally managed to reach her friends but instead of praise for defeating the monster that would have otherwise killed them she was greeted with glares.

"where were you?" yelled Ray, "would it have killed you for once to get here BEFORE we get hurt"

"Ray you don't understand" she tried not to let her anger flare up, but she was in so much pain, "Ray, I got delayed there..." but before she could tell her about her solo battle with the other monster Ray was down her throat.

"Delayed. YOU GOT DELAYED. What was more important than helping us fight? Not that you help much anyway. You wait for us to wear it down then hit it with that stupid tiara of yours. I bet anything could take them out at the level there at after fighting us." Ray was yelling at her so furiously that neither realised that Ami was elsewhere and Lita was nowhere to be seen.

"Ray, its not like that. I didn't get held up on purpose but something happened and..." again she was unable to finish as Ray launched into another attack of Sailor Moon

"You never mean to be held up and its never your fault but face it Serena your just not cut out for this. You a clutz and a cry baby and you always let us down"

"Ray please just listen.." this time she was interrupted by Ami

"If either of you care Lita is in a serious condition, really Serena what were you doing that was more important than fighting with your friends. Im sorry but i agree with Ray you're just not cut out for this. I think we should try to find someone else to be Sailor Moon as obviously it was a mistake that you were picked."

Serena was shocked silent. How could Ami say that to her? Wasn't it enough that she risked her life for her scouts every day. She had been attacked on her way and was injured but she still ran all the way over here to help out. "Ami please, it's not my fault..."

"It never is Serena but this is serious and i just think its best for all involved if you quit now and left us to do the job. Come on Ray let's get Lita to the hospital i think she might have head trauma."

"yes Serena, we don't ever want to hear from you again you've done enough" said Ray

With that, both Ray and Ami left carrying Lita. Neither noticing that Serena herself was bruised and dirty or that hidden in the tree's Tuxedo Mask watched on.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys, me again... Im hoping your liking my story. I know it starts out like many other, but it'll have some unique twists I swear :P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... I need validation!**

**I don't own sailor moon or anything related to it. **

Serena stumbled home and into her bed but unfortunately her night was not over. As she pulled herself through her window she found her father sitting on her unmade bed holding her pink stuffed rabbit.

"Where have you been", he didn't even look up from the rabbit that he was holding, it was the same rabbit that he had given her on her 6th birthday and now 10 years later it was still by her side, if not a little worse for wear.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, but it was an emergency"

With that Ken finally looked up and noticed her dishevelled appearance, though most of her more serious injuries where healing she still had a bruise on her cheek and was favouring one of her sides as her rib wasn't quite fixed yet,

"What happened to you? Have you been fighting? Oh my God look at you! You sneak out to go fighting? I knew those new friends of yours were a bad idea. That is it Young Lady, You are never to see them again. We will talk about this in the morning but for now I want you to have a quick shower and go to bed." With that he put the rabbit on the bed and stood up. At the door he paused, back still to the silently crying teenage quietly said "Oh my little Bunnie, what has happened you?" before shutting her door.

Serena sank to the floor crying, not only did her friends hate her but her family had caught her sneaking in and she was in trouble. After a while, she got up and headed to her shower and then into her bed, all the while thinking about what she would do in the morning and weather it was such a bad thing not to be a scout any more.

Morning came and Serena was awoken by a very annoyed Luna rubbing herself against her arm, "Serena, Serena, WAKE UP!"

"What Luna! Can't you see i'm sleeping? I got in late last night and i had to use more energy than usual and im just plain tired!" Serena was never cheerful in the morning but this morning she felt like crying.

"Serena how could you?!" Luna said in her distasteful way

"What? You know there are just too many thing that went wrong last night for me to know what you're talking about. Just lecture me and go away" she said, last night was a nightmare without her cat yelling at her too.

"You let your parents catch you!!! Do you know what they're going to do with you? They are planning to send you away! Now just tell me how your meant to be a sailor scout when your half way around the world?! God Serena do you even take anything seriously?"

Serena just sat there shocked, her parents were sending her away. They couldn't do that, could they?

"Luna, I'll talk to them, but even then. The other scouts don't want me to be a scout anymore. They told me so last night. So I guess it doesn't matter anyway weather I'm here or not"

"Don't be ridiculous, you have to be a scout your sailor moon, you have to help find the princess and then guard her. That's your destiny" Luna sounded like a broken record, it's all she ever said.

"Luna, I'll do what I can, but if they don't want me then I'm not going to make them have me. And after last night I'm pretty sure they don't want me to talk to them again." Serena sighed.

Last night really wasn't her fault and yet they wouldn't give her a chance to explain. "I'll talk to them when they calm down i guess. And i'll go and talk to my parents now"

Slowly she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Her bruised cheek was gone and her side felt totally better. Getting dressed quickly she gave Luna a quick hug before she left her bedroom, "maybe you can talk to them for me?"

"Okay i'll go now. Im sure it will all work out just fine. Just be nice to your parents" Luna jumped off the bed and out the window leaving Serena behind to talk to her parents.


	3. Consequences

**Hey you know the drill R&R .. oh and btw i don't own sailor moon!**

As Serena entered the living room she found her parents sitting together drinking tea on the couch. She figured that she should start out by explaining and promising it wouldn't happen again and then begging before they even brought up sending her away and then maybe they wouldn't even bring it up or at least she would have time to wear them down before they sent her.

"Mum, Dad, Im sorry about last night. Really it will never happen again. Lita had a problem with this guy that wouldn't leave her alone, and his girlfriend went over to her house last night and was causing trouble. She called me and was scared so I thought id just go over quickly to make sure she was okay. And this girl jumped me as I was going into the house and it ended in a fight but it won't ever happen again! I promise. Next time I'll just tell Lita to call the police or ask one of you guys to take me. Im soo sorry really, I was just trying to be a good friend since Lita lives all alone. You know how her parents died a few years ago, she just needed someone and it wasn't really that late. And I was home by midnight, which is my curfew for the weekend. But still I'm sorry" Serena was just rambling now and quickly stopped before she ended up in more trouble.

"darling, we know you're sorry. And regardless of the fact you were home by your curfew and that you were being a good friend, you neglected to tell us and this isn't the first time we thought you had snuck out its just the first time we have had proof. Your just mixed in with the wrong people. Im sure they are nice but we just want you to be safe and with monster attacking randomly and you thinking you can come and go as you please it's not safe here. We are sending you to live in America with your Aunt." Serena's mum concluded sipping her tea. "No arguing go upstairs and pack. Your plane leaves in 5 hours and we have to be at the airport in 3. Pack enough essentials for at least the rest of the school year; you can always buy new clothing up there so not too much. We're going out, be back in time to take you to the airport and if you're not ready then we'll just send you as is" At this both Serena's parents got up and left the house, leaving poor Serena gasping.

In between packing and crying, Serena tried ringing her friends. Lita's phone went to the machine so she left a sobbing message on it

"Hi Lita, Im so sorry for last night. Really I am. But please call me and soon. My parents are sending me away and I just have to see you before I go. Please call or just come over I leave in under 2 hours. Please Lita! I don't even know if your okay? Dont be mad at me Please! I didn't mean to be late, really I didnt. There was another monster and I had to take care of it before I got to you guys. Ray never gave me a chance to explain but I wasn't just late. Im soo sorry you got hurt! Please call me. Love you Serena"

Her next call was answered by Grandpa. He told Serena that Ray wasn't there but that she was in a horrible mood. Serena asked that he have her call if she could before the next hour was up. Ami's house was much the same. She wasn't home but the message Serena left on the machine had to be cryptic as Ami mum could hear it before Ami .

"Ami, hi it's Serena. Please call me back soon. I need to talk to you. Please. I only have an hour. Call soon Serena" After that all Serena could do was sit on her bed and cry.

She finished her packing with 20 minutes to go and now sat in the living room next to her 2 suitcases and 1 backpack, holding her phone. She hadn't heard from anyone and was now resolved to the fact that her parent were about to pick her up, drop her at the airport and leave her to fly to her America, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	4. Understanding

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other sailor scouts.**

_*with the other scouts*_

Ray had just returned to the temple and her grandpa was just finished relaying the message from Serena when Luna arrived.

"Thank god Ray, where have you been? I have been all over town looking for you"

"I was at the hospital with Lita, last night's fight was really bad and we had to take her" Ray said with a yawn. "Im so tired! I was there all night and only just got home. What's wrong?"

"It Serena" said Luna but that was all she was able to get out before Ray snorted cutting her off

"Luna please, We don't want to hear any more about her. She let us down last night hence why Lita was in the hospital and im too tired to put up with her right now. We don't really want her out we're just really mad at her right now. When i've all calmed down and rested i'll go speak to her" Ray said as she was laying down

"okay, we'll im going to go talk to Serena, her parents are giving her a hard time, threatening to send her away. Rest up, you never know when another attack with strike" Luna said as she left, heading back to Serena's house.

Meanwhile in the hospital Ami and Lita were watching the news, they had spoken with Ray earlier and decided that they didn't want Serena out and were sorry about what they said but they would all go together to see her later when Lita was discharged.

Lita had been mad when they told her about what had happened while her had been passed out. It had been decided that they should all train together and help Serena get better instead of cast her aside.

By the time they had gotten Lita to the hospital all she had was deep bruising on the ribs and a concussion, so she would be other of there by the evening and they thought that would be a good time to go and talk to Serena, giving everyone a chance to calm down.

On the TV the news opened with a video taken with a camera phone of a blonde superhero they both recognised, she was fighting solo and was taking quite a few hits before throwing her tiara defeating the monster. She then got up and took off running despite her injuries as the clip ends.

"When was that?" asked Lita. A bad feeling had started to creep down her spin

"I'm not sure" said Ami, her face showed signs of shock and guilt and they both turned back to listen to the announcer

"This footage captured by a civilian only last night shows our brave Sailor Moon, fighting to protect this city. Where she ran to we can only guess but we would like to once again Thank the sailor scouts for their protection. Other new..."

The girls looked at each other in silence. If that was filmed last night it meant that Serena must have been late because of it, and she looked hurt. Ami quickly grabbed the phone to call Ray to explain but by the time Ray had called Serena back there was no answer.


	5. Regret

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters.**

_**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing my story! I'm so glad you guys like it. I'll update them as soon as I can. **_

_**Special Thanks to; **_

_**- **_TsukiyoTenshi

- MoonPrincessNece

**For their continual reviews, it makes me smile to see your reactions :D Keep them coming!!**

And to Nick Johnson, be patient and you'll see.

* * *

As Luna climbed back through the window into Serena's bedroom she noticed that the room was too clean and some things were missing, most notably the pink rabbit from her bed. As she jumped onto the bed, she found a letter in an envelope addressed to the scouts. Quickly she grabbed it and ran to Ray's to get her to read it;

_Dear Scouts,_

_I am so sorry I failed you. I know your still mad and think i am a no good loser and don't want to talk to me as I failed you but I had to write one last letter. My parents caught me sneaking back in last night, and have sent me away. Even though you no longer want me as a scout I want you to know that I love you all very much and I didn't mean to get you all hurt. As per your request, i won't contact you again. If you change your mind write to me please.  
Sorry and I love you all._

_Serena_

Crying, Luna looked at Ray.

"How could you be so cruel" she yelled as she scampered away from the temple as face as her black paws would take her.

Ray, silently crying called Ami to relay the letter and they agreed to meet at the temple when Lita was discharged to figure out how to get their friend back.

*In Ray's room*

Ray was lying on her bed holding the last Manga book Serena had read just 2 days ago and crying, remembering her laughing, rolling around on the floor, and the way her laugh had caused the others to start laughing to and soon they were all rolling around on the floor laughing for no real reason. Suddenly she threw the book against the wall, "That was why this happened Serena, you just can't take anything seriously." Unsure of how to express her feeling Ray vowed not to cry anymore, they were better off without her and it was her own fault anyways. Putting a shell around her heart, she grabbed a broom and started sweeping the steps.

*At the Hospital*

Lita and Ami sat stunned in silence, only the beeping of the machines sounded in the room. Lita slowly reached for the phone, dialling the number for Serena's mobile, she was in shock.

Her best friend was gone, the girl who befriended when no one else would, the girl who could melt her walls with just a few words and who she felt a need to protect. Lita hadn't cared that Serena was late, even before she knew the reason. She was angry with Ray and Ami that they would blame her for being late. Didn't they know that Serena would never let anything happen to them if he could help it? Serena had the biggest heart she had even seen and Lita knew her friend must be hurting from the words the others had said.

Lita listened to the ringing of the phone. With each unanswered ring, her heart rate beeped faster and faster until Lita was struggling to breath and the nurses had run in. Pulling the phone from her now numb hands they pushed a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and sat her up. Tears now streamed from her eyes as she struggled to say, "She's gone"

Ami watched her friend come apart. Guilt filled her and she shrank back against her chair until the nurses left. Nothing she could think of would help the situation. It was her fault. Ray always yelled at Serena, why did she have to let her pain and fear turn to anger. Why did she have to take it out on Serena? Serena was the glue that held them all together, she taken them into her heart, even though no one else would. Not knowing what else to do she stood up and walked out of Lita's room, without even a word.


	6. Goodbye

**I own nothing :P**

**Sorry guys this one will be short. I tried to extend it but it just worked so well ending it where I did. Hope you guys agree :P Thanks again to those who keep reviewing, its great and really urges me to continue knowing you guys want to know more :D Keep it up!**

People who haven't review yet, come on PLEASE! Just let me know what your thinking of it so far.

**

* * *

**

Serena got out of the car and grabbed her backpack. She hadn't said a word the entire time but sat staring out the window, ignoring her parents efforts to talk. How could they make her leave? Did no one love her anymore? Thats wasn't fair to say but she felt like her world was falling in around her. She never even got to say goodbye to her friends. Her friends, who must think she was leaving them because of what had happened. If only she could talk to them! She wiped her tear-streaked cheeks and followed her parents.

After checking in her luggage, her parents steered her towards the security point, this is where they would leave her. She turned her back of her parents walking forward without even a good bye.

"Serena" her mum called, "Serena!!!"

"Let her go, she'll see this is for the best. One day she will thank us" Ken said.

But her mum still screamed after her. "Serena!!!"

She kept walking. They were the ones forcing her to go. Forcing her to abandon her friends. How could they ever forgive her? She was leaving them to face great dangers without her. She was meant to be the leader but instead she was walking away. Regardless of the fight they had last night, which she knew would have fixed itself, she needed to protect them. "Please make sure they're okay" she whispered to nobody, "I need them to be strong"

In different parts of the city, Ray, Lita, Ami and a man none of them would have expects fell to their knees as a burning feeling flooded their bodies. It started in their chest and moved quickly through their veins, seeping into their muscles and making their skins tingle. The feeling built up inside them til they thought they would burst and then it disappeared. It wasn't til later the first of them notices that where the pain had started now was a tattoo of their planetary sign or in one case the outline of a rose.


	7. New Life

**Im sorry guys, i have had terrible writers block with the installment after this one, and hence i kept changing stuff in here. Thanks to those who have reviewed it has ment the world to me and kept me from giving up. XOXO**

**Also im trying to make longer chapter i swear!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Stepping off the plane, Serena took her first breath of American air. The air seemed dryer then it had been at home, but it filled her lungs just the same. Looking around it was brighter, or was that just her imagination after spending so many hours on the plane. She sighed and walked towards the terminal to collect her bags and find her Aunty, who she hadn't seen in 10 years.

Entering the terminal, she looked towards the gathered people hoping that her Aunty Trisha was there. She didn't have to look long before she saw a HUGE sign being held by two blonde women saying, Serena, in big coloured letters. Walking quickly towards them, she remembered that Trisha had re-married a few years ago to a successful man with a daughter around her age who she had never met.

"OMG Serena, don't you just look beautiful darling! So much like your mother" her Aunty yelled as she ran forwards pulling Serena into a hug. "It's been too long sweetheart, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Trisha" Serena said, and she realised that she had. Trisha had moved to America when she was six, but before that they has been close. Trisha was her mother's younger sister, and had only been 17 when she was born. Her parents had been married at 23 and had her one year later.

Serena peered around her aunt shyly, looking at the beautiful blonde girl that was still holding the sign with her name on it. "This is my daughter Mina" Trisha said pulling Mina into a one armed hug.

"Mina this is Serena, oh I know you two will get along great. Now I'm going to go and get your bags and deal with customs, why don't you and Mina sit over there and get to know each other?"

"Okay" they both said heading towards the cafe Kathy had pointed to as she bustled off.

Serena and Mina, stared at each other over the milkshakes they has ordered. Taking a sip Serena pulled a sad smile, "My friend at home, he works at the local diner his parents own, and he used to make me the best milkshakes ever." As the tears gathered in her eyes, she realised she never even called Andrew to tell him she was leaving.

"Sorry," Mina said seeing how sad the other girl was, "What happened? The phone rang yesterday morning and afterwards Mum asked me to start cleaning the spare room next to my room cause you'd be coming to stay. It seemed very sudden."

Serena sighed, "It was. My parents found out I snuck out and they flipped. They think that I've been getting into trouble or something lately and this was the last straw I guess. I woke up the next morning and they told me I had a few hours to pack and then they were putting me on a plane. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friend." Tears were streaming down her checks again and Mina reached over to hug her,

"It's okay, you have me now and we'll have lots of fun!" Mina smiled at her, "It'll be great to have a sister! We're in the same year even if you're a few months older than me so we'll have heaps of fun at school, OH and we can go shopping together and share clothes!" Mina squealed and this time Serena found herself smiling a little too. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought, Mina seemed really nice and she'd find a way to talk to her friends again she was sure of it.

"Come on girls, let's go home" a smiling Trisha said. Excitedly both girls grabbed their milkshakes and a bag and walked towards the exit and the beginning of her new life.


	8. Here and Now

**Hey, so this is what came after my writers block. Its almost triple the usual length so i hope you guys enjoy. Dont forget to review. I've notice people have added it to their Story Alerts but no commented, come on and just say hi :P**

**Thanks to those who comment every chapter your the best :P**

**Just so you feel special here are the names of my regular reviewers :D**

sangoscourage

SerentiyMoonGodness

loveinthebattlefield

SerentiyMoonGodness

TsukiyoTenshi

**

* * *

**

A week had past and Serena had settled into her new life. Mina was like a sister to her, from the first night when they has together decided how best to decorate her new room, they had been inseparable. Her new house was nothing like her old one a modest two story in the suburbs; it was huge. The main area had three levels, a formal ground floor, a family level and the top level was a private level that functioned as her aunty and uncle's bedroom and retreat. Nobody but them went up there, there was even a code lock on the door leading to the only staircase that when to that level. Mina's room was in the west wing, it had a common area complete with mini fridge full of junk, surrounded by five room. The east wing was for guests, mostly business associates of mina's father.

Serena had learnt a lot about Mina's life in the short time they had been friends. Mina's parents had died when she was 6yrs old, there had been an attempted bank robbing and the robber had shot all 7 people in the bank. Mina had been playing under a desk and survived. Paul was a distant relative that Mina had never meet but agreed to take her in, and now Mina loved him like a father. Serena often wondered how Mina could have such a zest for live with a horrid past like her, but she was as cheerful and animated as a person could be. Mina's friends also adopted Serena as though they had known her all their lives. Jordan was Mina's best friend; he was continually joking around and no matter what made them smile. He lived close by and spent most of his spare time at Mina's house. Now the three of them were like a family. His older brother Ken was Mina's major crush and the guy her attention always returned to, no matter that he barely noticed her. Jordan's best friend, who hung around with them from time to time, mainly at school, was Zavier. Zavier and Jordan had been friends since they were born, with their families being close friends. If fact Jordan, Zaiver and Mina's fathers all were old and close friends. Zavier was a bookworm, Serena thought he might be more of a nerd them even Ami, except he knew when to let go and have fun. Zavier had an older brother, around the same age as ken (which was a year or two older), but Serena had never meet Nathaniel. At school Mina's closest friend was Michelle, a beautiful, gifted girl who was a sweet a sugar, but mixed with Mina could become a devil. Michelle was proudly bi-sexual and her comment could bring the girls to tears. There were other girls that would sit with them and talk in class but Michelle and Mina kept to themselves whenever they could, maybe because of this they were seen as the two most popular girls in their year level, and soon Serena was number three.

There was even a diner on route home from school that Serena insisted they start visiting after school for milkshakes, and while the shakes where good, nothing could eve measure up to the one Andrew made her. Because they frequented it the diner because quite the hang out after school and it was fun to wind down there even afternoon, often meeting up with the boys, who when to a different school to them. It was coming home from here that Mina, Jordan and Serena stumbled across a situation that Serena never thought she would see again.

"RUN!"came the panicked voice from a alley way that lead to some high end shops.

"Monster, ARGHHHH!" came another.

Serena froze, how could this be happening here? Wasn't it bad enough that she was all alone but she had to fight here as well. How could she get away from Mina and Jordan without them knowing?

"OMG guys RUN!"she screamed pushing them away, but as soon as they started she turned around a corner and transformed.

"In the name of Moon, in defence of the people of Earth, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon screamed at the monster draining the energy of those unable to get away. It took no notice of her as she lined up her tiara and sent it flying into what she hopped was the heart of the monster. In seconds, it had turned to dust and she was off to transform and find her friends. Thankfully, it was not a powerful monster and she could handle it on her own, but she worried why it was here and what purpose it held. She was so focused on her thought she didn't see the white almost ghost-like man who was hidden in the shadows poised to protect her if need be, nor did she notice the cat running towards her.

"Argh" sailor moon said as she fell over, 'Great even as Sailor Moon I'm still a clumsy'

"Sailor Moon, is it really you, all the way from Japan?" the white cat said, scaring the poor girl "oh I'm sorry, I thought you would be used to this, Luna has told me that she talk to you regularly" The white cat looked confused

"Your friends with Luna" Sailor moon managed to squeak, she wasn't sure that the new cat wasn't an enemy, "prove it, what has she told you about me"

"She told me your name is Serena, you were sent to somewhere in America by your parent who haven't told anyone where, and that your friends, Ami, Lita and Ray miss you."

Serena was shocked and let her transformation fade, "How is Luna? I miss her so much... Oh I'm sorry I never even got your name." Serena was struggling with the tear that threatened to fall. As much as she loved life here in America, she missed her friends and family back home, even her mother and Father who she was still refusing to talk to.

"Luna is fine, she misses you too and my name is Artemis, here to serve you Sailor Moon. I have to tell you that I have sensed potential sailor energy from around this area the last few days. It might have been you, but it seemed like untouched energy. You might have a new Sailor Scout to help you out soon."

Serena though about this, it would be nice to have someone to help if this was going to become a problem or at least talk to about it all. She still needed to find the princess after all. "Would you like to come home with me? I'm sure I could sneak you in"

Before Artemis could answer, Mina came running around the corner with Jordan screaming for her,

"I'm over here, guys" she said back, thinking of an excuse

"SERENA, don't you even give me a heart attack like that again, I swear you aged me! Why did you run off like that! You could have been killed!..." as Mina continued her rant, Jordan came to sit next to her noticing Artemis trying to hide in her arms,

"Oh poor little kitty, is the scary Mina yelling and scaring you" he said gently as he stroked the cats back,

"Is that why you ran off, to catch this poor little thing so it wasn't frightened or got hurt?" Jordan asked staring deeply into her eyes; Serena felt a blush cross her checks as she nodded. Why was he now looking at her like that? The first few days she had crushed on him but he never noticed so she had dismissed the feels, but now his intense stare was awaking some of those thoughts.

Jordan picked up the cat, brushing her hands in the process. He felt a deep connection to her. What was this feeling? Like he needed to protect her, like she was important. She had put herself in danger for an animal, that in itself softened his heart towards her. He liked her heaps as a friend but suddenly it felt like more. He stood up quickly taking the cat and holding a hand out for Serena.

"Thanks" she said softly, before turning back to Mina who was still ranting and hadn't notice the weird way her friends were acting.

"...again, I mean it! I will tell them, I don't care! Nothing..."

"MINA! Honey calm down, I saw this cat and chased it so it didn't get hurt, it's okay" Serena rolled her eyes as Mina finally stopped and noticed the cat

"Poor thing, let's take him home! Trisha loves cats and it doesn't have a collar so it must be a stray!" suddenly she squealed, "I can go a buy some cute outfit for her and dress her up!"

Serena couldn't hold back a laugh at the look of poor Artemis's face, "I think it's a boy honey. Let's call him Artemis."

They all nodded and decided to head home; sure their parents had already heard of the chaos and would be worried. Artemis climbed up on Serena's should, just the way Luna used to and she felt a tear fall down her check.


	9. Unexpected turn of events

**Hey all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Im sooo sorry to those who i told this would be up last weekend, uni work snuck up on me and i've been trying to get all the assignments done. To make up for it i've made this really long :P well longer then it was originally. Don't forget to review :P  
**

**WARNING This part has a little fluff in it so no children reading it please. **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Serena sat on her bed starting at the newly painted pale pink wall. She sighed as she lay down upon her brand new hot pink with purple and green funky hearts bed sheets and looked up at her hot pink mosquito net that fell over her bed and looked like that of a medieval princess. She had had so much fun picking this all out and decorating her room in a more teenage funky way but she missed her old room, the white walls with bunny stickers on them, the faded pale pink doona that had little white bunnies hopping all over it. She hugged her childhood toy and a few tears escaped her eyes. She missed her friends and wondered if they too missed her. She had called home and asked her mother to give her the number of her friends houses, which she had forgotten in the confusion of leaving but her mother refused. She had no way of contacting them, other than Artemis who only rarely talked to Luna, but had promised that next time they were in contact he would relay the message of longing.

Serena was startled by a knocking at her door and she quickly wiped her eyes and sat up hiding her toy under her pillow, "come in?" she was slightly confused as Mina never knock and Trisha never came down with end of the house, neither did Paul.

"Hey, did I like wake you or bother you or something?" Jordan said as he opened the door. He felt kinda weird about the feelings she had provoked earlier but she was his friend and like Mina's sister so he didn't want it to be awkward between them. That was if she had felt it too.

"Oh, Hi Jordan. What's up?" she said this shyly thinking about earlier, whatever had happened then had been weird but she really like him and didn't want to seem silly by mentioning it.

"umm... well there this party tonight, you know like at this guys house cause his parents are away. Mina def wants to go and is getting ready now so she sent me to ask you if you wanted to come with us? We're leaving in like half an hour." Jordan suddenly realised that he wasn't sure if such a thing would was what Serena normal did, or if she was think it was lame. He held his breath and hoped she would agree.

"Yeah I guess...at home we never had those things. I mean, I've never been to a house party before?" she was suddenly nervous. Would he think her a geek? Or stupid? Damn her feelings! It had been easier before. Just at that moment, Mina popped her head in overhearing the last part.

"What, you've never been to a house party? OMG it's great, loud music, drinking, BOYS! What more can you ask for plus we just go and tell Dad we're stay the night at Jordan's and it's sweet. We can drink as much as we want coz he has his own entrance and we can crash there. Maybe even get Ken to come pick us up?" the last bit she said louder in a hinting way looking straight at Jordan.

"Whatever Mina" he said with a smile. "Just be at my place in 30 and MAYBE I'll get him to drop us OK?"

Mina squealed hugged him and then pushed him out the door, "shooo, we have to get ready, see ya in 30."

"Bye Jordan" Serena managed to say before he disappeared, still chuckling and she was pushed into the bathroom.

"Oh Serena, it's gonna be great!" Mina said as she grabbed a brush and some pins from the hair basket and told Serena to grab some make up. "Come on I'll grab you and outfit and we can get ready in my room!" the whirlwind call Mina yelled already half way out the door. Serena chuckled and grabbed her make-up. She had never done this before, her and her friend really only got together for Sailor business. Before them Serena only saw her other friends for study session and at school. Serena smiled and ran after Mina, who was already in her room throwing clothes out of her wardrobe. Tonight was looking to be a lot of fun, she had no idea what to expect but she was gonna have fun and embrace it. Besides Mina and Jordan and maybe even Zavier will be there, what was the worst to happen.

Whatever Serena expected it was not this! She was dressed in a black tank top and a Jean mini skirt, with a black butterfly beaded choker around her throat, grey smoky eyes and a very shiny pink gloss that tasted like watermelon on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror a thousand time still not used to this new look on her. But she had to admit she liked it. She felt mature in the black kitten heals Mina had forced on her. And she felt hot, a feeling she was not used to. She was noticed, but she felt powerful in a way that she hadn't felt before. It wasn't cold but she was shaking slightly, nervous at the atmosphere surrounding her. It was loud but the muffled loud that promised a louder experience would follow, the hallway held only a few people but those people raked their eyes over her and Mina as they walked towards the room where the main party was being held. Mina look equally as fabulous, she had her blonde hair up with a red ribbon, an amazing red singlet on that hugged her figure but showed nothing and a black mini skirt. She was also in heels that made Serena wince. As Jordan opened the door Serena's heart missed a beat. The room was bare of furniture, except a table that held red plastic cups and 10 different coloured glass bottles and 5 2-liter soda bottles with more under the table. There was a kitchen to the left and the counter held scattered cups and some small bowls of chips. The back of the room was opened out to the wooden decking and past that was a grassy area and a pool. But it wasn't this Serena noticed first it was the seer amount of people. They were everywhere. Dancing, talking, and sitting on the grass. Her little group paused in the door as they surveyed the scene. Everyone looked at them as they entered the party then returned to their actives. Serena only realised she was frozen in fear when Mina pulled on her hand,

"Come on Serena, jeez we can't stay in the door all night." Mina walked over to the table and grabbed a cup and starting mixing herself a drink. Passing a cup to Serena, she finished pouring the clear liquid from a glass bottle into her cup and grabbed the lemonade. "I think I saw Michelle by the door, meet me there?" and before Serena could speak she was gone.

Serena started at the table unsure of what to do. She almost jumped a foot in the air when Jordan placed his hand on her arm,

"Are you okay Serena? You look a little strange?"

He had a drink too, only this one was coke mixed with a golden liquid that smelled sharp.

"I don't know what to do" she admitted sheepishly, "I've never drank that before?"

Jordan seemed surprised and took her cup grabbing a green glass bottle and mixing its contents with the lemonade Mina had left open. "Here, this should be okay to start with, just drink it slowly. Let's go find Mina." He handed her the drink and they left to find Mina by the door. If she had thought it loud inside then outside was deafening. She wondered how they could play music so loud and no one complain then realised that the mansion had at least a kilometre or two on either side before the closest neighbour so they properly weren't heard. Sipping the drink she stuttered, it was sweet and burned a little but nice so she took another sip while looking around at the back yard which was bigger then she had thought. Michelle and Mina were stretched out on the steps, Zach was with them, so was a girl that she didn't recognize. As she sat down she started to relax and smile. This really wasn't so bad, kinda fun, and she was introduced to Michelle's new friend Amara. Serena sat next to Amara and everyone went back to talking and laughing. Zavier and Jason offered to go and get another round for the girls. Serena quickly finished her drink so they could take her cup. By the time her second drink came back, Serena was starting to feel tingly all over. Laughing at something Michelle had said accepted the new drink, which tasted stronger then the last one. When a song the Mina loved played she grabbed Serena's hand pulling her up and on to the make shift dance floor not too far from them. Serena, laughing and dancing with Mina barely noticed when more people crowded around them. After two songs she was hot and thirsty so she headed back to her friends and her drink. She down the portion that remained, suddenly Mina was back and together the group headed to the drinks table.

Serena had a few more drinks, laughed and danced and suddenly time no longer seemed to make sense. One moment she was laughing at a joke this random boy had told the next she was dancing with Michelle and Amara. Next, she was at the door, saying goodbye as Michelle and Amara left. Amara twirled her once more and pressed a kiss to her lips. Serena giggled and off the Taxi went. Somewhere deep inside Serena's mind worry at what was happening to her set in but it was covered with a thick layer of fuzz and happiness and giggling she decided to spend a second sitting on the stair in the foyer before re-entering the party. Time skipped again and Jordan was standing in front of her talking. She tilted her head wondering what it was he was saying. He looked so cute. He reached a hand down to pull her up and she gave him her hand. At the contact, a tingle spread up her arm. He pulled her up a little too hard, causing her to crash into him knocking him back into the wall. She smiled up at him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And suddenly her lips were pressed to his. The action surprised her, those she had done it, and she gasped, from both the boldness of her actions and the electricity that ran through her from their lips. Jordan took this as an invitation and flipped her against the wall deepening the kiss. Time flashed again and now she was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. There was panic flaring under the fog in her brain but she didn't mind. She was enjoying herself and having fun and she did like Jordan. As he starting kissing down her neck, she heard a gasp and the sound of liquid hitting the floor. Turning her head she saw Mina, mouth open drink spilt on the ground, starting at them.

"OMG, Serena (pause) Jordan!"

Both parties sprang apart. This act caused Serena to fall, her butt aimed at the marble ground below her. Her brain processed this but the message just wasn't reaching her legs in time. Out of nowhere appear a cloud of feathers inches from the ground and she landed softly on them instead. She looked up at the astonished faces of her friends and giggled. The Cloud expanded and Serena lay down and passed out.


	10. What To Do

**Hi guys, sorry about the delay. My computer is crashed and so i couldn't get the new chapter off it to upload it, or anything, but i have managed to semi fix it so here is the (short) new chapter, I'll be writing more asap but i thought id upload what i had so at least you got some. Don't forget to review**!

* * *

Mina and Jordan continued to start at the passed out girl on the feather cloud. Neither were as drunk as Serena, but both had had a fair bit to drink, even so they knew it shouldn't have been possible for a cloud of feather to magically appear. Mina was the first to get over her shock

"We have to move her, if someone sees it could be bad. Do you think you could lift her and carry her into one of the front rooms?"

As Jordan lifted her off the cloud and followed Mina into a room, the cloud followed under Serena. As soon as the door shut, the cloud floated up to Serena and reclaimed her from the startled Jordan.

"Jordan, can you call your brother and see if maybe he can come get us? I really don't think a cab driver is gonna understand this "the hysteria in her voice started to rise. "This cloud thing seems intent on following her." Mina stared at her new sister and best friend, she looked so peaceful asleep on her cloud bed of feathers

"A CLOUD, what the hell is a cloud of feathers doing following her anyway! What the hell is happening!" she stated to pace and Jordan grabbed his phone and dialled his brothers number hoping he might be able to sort out this mess.

"Ken, I'm sorry to ring but this is an emergency... yes it really is... please... I need you to come and pick us up from that party at Rob's... No it not like that... Look I just need you to do it for me I'll explain when you get here. ... Thanks bro, knock on the door and I'll let you in. You're the best! Bye" Mina was still pacing, every now and then shaking her head so Jordan dialled Zavier's number,

"Hey Zav, you still here?... Oh when? ... Why didn't you tell me, I thought you were coming home with us?... Oh you saw that... Yeah well... so your safe though, right?... Okay see ya on Monday. Bye!"

At least that was taken care of he thought, now he just had to figure out how to get the passed out Serena away from the cloud and into his brother's car. Also how to calm down Mina who was on the verge of freaking out. Jordan knew why, she had never told anyone but Jordan, but on the day her parents died, as she was hiding under the counter she can remember a cloud of orange smoke wrapping around her, muffling the shots that killed all the people in the bank and keeping her silent. She said it filled her with a sense of peace and while it was there, she felt only love. He could see from the panic that surfaced in the eyes that this was bringing back the memories, the feeling that followed her for years after that she was different.

'Great, just great. How does my night go from making out with Serena to this?' his thoughts drifted off to an hour ago when his lips were pressed against Serena's, her legs wrapped around his waist, before he could fully remember his thoughts were cut off by a knocking at the door. Quickly he rushed to the front door, pulled Ken inside and shoved him into the room where they were currently hiding, with the passed out girl on a feather cloud


	11. The Cloud Unravels

**Okay here is the next bit. AND PLEASE REVIEW! i am insecure and rely on those to boost my self esteem :P I know HEAPS of ppl are following this so if everyone can just try to post like ONE review i'd be sooo happy!**

**

* * *

**

The ride home was strange. The cloud refused to give up Serena so she lay across the back seat, head in Mina's lap. Mina hadn't said a word but was absent-mindedly stroking Serena's hair. Ken kept stealing looks at both Serena and Mina in the rear view mirror. He was still in disbelief; this type of thing didn't happen in his world. There was a passed out girl on a cloud that hovered in his car? The mentally shook himself and concentrated on the road, there was an explanation for this, and when they got home he would figure it out.

After sneaking in the back door, which was surprisingly easy as the cloud just followed them, they all went into Jordan's room to talk and figure out what to do with sleeping beauty. After lying her on the bed, the three other sat on the couches a short way away and stared at each other, each wondering what to do now?

"Okay you two, what the hell happened?" Ken started with, his gaze moving from Jordan to Mina and back again. Jordan stood up and started pacing,

"I don't know? I mean one minute were all having fun at the party, the next we're making out then BAM she falls over but before she hits the group that cloud thing appears and she lands on it, giggles and passes out." Running his hands through his hair he continued running over the night in his head trying to figure out how it had ended this way.

Meanwhile, Mina had burst into tear, causing Ken to move to sit next to her to soother her rather loud wails. While this was going on, no-one noticed Serena stiring.

The first thing she became aware of was the secure, warm feeling that surrounded her. She knew the feeling but couldn't place it. She felt content laying wraped in this feeling but something was tugging at her mind. She started hearing noise, at first so muffled that she couldn't make out what it was but slowly it became clear that it was crying and shushing, and footsteps. Suddenly the night flashed before her eyes, the laughter, the dancing, the sweet innocent kiss from Amara, OMG KISSING JORDAN! This last thought was like a bucket o f cold water had been dumped upon her and she sprung up with a gasp. As soon as she did the feeling of security and warmth left and she took in the scene around her. Jordan was nearest her, with a look of complete shock on his face, mid step. Ken and Mina were huddled together on the couch, Mina's face tear streaked and her makeup running, Ken with his arm around her rubbing a hand across her back, both had faces turned to look at her, one with relief the other with concern and scepticism.

"What?" was the only thing she could think to say, surprisingly her head was clear and she felt refreshed, though she noted no-one else did, "what the hell happened?" she all but yelled as the silence continued, all eyes starting at her like she had grown an extra head or something.

Ken was the first to break the silence and after a minute he pulled himself away from Mina and walked towards Serena. "Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked, not really sure what else to say. She nodded but now there were tears bunched in her eyes. "Do you remember what happened?" she thought for a minute while he sat on the bed next to her. She shook her head, causing tears to streak down her face,

"umm, I'm not sure? Nothing I remember would lead to me waking up in (pause as she looked around) i'm guessing Jordan's room. With people looking at me like i was a ghost" her voice almost breaking at the end.

Ken almost laughed at her statement, as startled as he was by the whole thing he still managed a smile. Suddenly Mina was on top of her hugging her, whispering "thank god your okay". After rearranging herself so, she could hug the now crying Mina while still being able to breathe she looked for Jordan, but instead of moving towards her like the other had done he had been the only person to move away from her and now sat on the couch starting at the wall.

"Ken, what happened?" she asked again, looking scared, "what did I do?" there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, what if she transformed and hurt someone? Maybe there was an attack? Oh why did she drink so much! As much fun as she had been having she should have thought about the what might have happened, what if there was an attack and she was too drunk to fight, what if she had a different effect to alcohol being supernatural. What would Luna think if she had been here!

Ken launched into the story about the cloud of feather and her passing out. He could see her eyes narrow and then clarity come to them,

"I'm so sorry, for worrying everyone and scaring you and all, I'm not sure what to say." She paused and thought for a minute "I guess I should start at the beginning. (pause...deep breath) I'm Sailor Moon"

The silence that followed that statement was filling with shock and disbelief

"Excuse me!" came a reply from the couches, "your who?"

"Sailor Moon, you know the monster fighting super hero, part of the Sailor Scouts... or at least I used to be" she said the last bit softly but still Mina heard.

"Is that why you got sent here?" she asked.

"yeah, I couldn't tell my parents, they just thought I was sneaking out. Sometimes they saw my wounds but I heal quick so they just assumed that I got into the occasional fight. That I hung with the wrong crowd"

Again the unemotional voice from the couch said, "that doesn't explain the cloud thing"

"Actually yes it does, see when I'm in battles sometimes when im falling or have been thrown the cloud will catch me, set me down on the ground or if im knocked out it seems to heal me quicker then i would usually heal myself as well as protecting me from any attacks. Im not sure where it comes from. Though i am glad its back"

"What do you mean back?" asked Mina

"Well do you guys remember just yesterday the monster attack? Well i didn't go to save Artemis I went to fight as Sailor Moon. During the fight, the cloud wasn't there. Usually I can feel it waiting to come into play but this time nothing. I wonder why it came tonight?"

Mina let out a big yawn.

"why don't we get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning?" Serena said thought she wasn't tired. Everyone agreed but as Mina and Serena were about to get out of Jordan's bed, he walked past them saying "i'll crash in Ken's room, you two take the bed." Without even a look at Serena. She knew that she had stuffed up big time, that maybe she wouldn't be able to fix what she had done, but we would be her best. She knew he was angry at her about the kissing and her being come freaky super hero, she just didn't know what to do about any of it.

"Don't worry sweety, it'll work out" said a sleepy Mina from next to her, "it'll all seem better in the morning" and with that Mina fell asleep, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts.


	12. SORRY TO ALL

Hey guys im sooo sorry I havnt added anything new! Remember how I told you my laptop was stuffing up, well it died completelty! And then the usb I had the story on was stolen! I have not had much luck. I am on a public comp but its only for 15min so I thought I'd write an apologie to you all and promise I am still working on it just for 15mins at a time :P

Thanks for you support,


End file.
